1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses of the exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a system on chip, an image forming apparatus using the same, and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system on chip which performs secure boot using encrypted data, an image forming apparatus using the same, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic products have been developed. In particular, as computers come into wide use, computer peripherals are increasingly being used. The computer peripheral refers to an apparatus that improves utilization of a computer. Printers, scanners, copiers, and multi-function peripherals are the representative examples of such computer peripherals.
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that performs an image forming job, that is, forms an image on paper or other media. In order to perform the image forming job, developer such as ink or toner may be used. The image forming apparatus that uses a laser method using toner may include a charging unit, a developing unit, a transfer unit, a laser scanning unit, and a fusing unit. Such units which are consumed as the job is performed, including the above units, may be referred to as consumable units. If the consumable unit is used for a predetermined time, its characteristic may be changed and thus good printing quality is not expected. In particular, a toner cartridge which contains toner should be replaced with new one when the toner is exhausted. Therefore, product manufacturers sell consumable units separately from complete products in case such a situation arises.
In recent years, the consumable unit may have a memory embedded therein to exactly determine when the consumable unit should be replaced. A variety of information on use of the consumable unit may be stored in the memory. However, there is a problem that it is easy for an unauthorized person to access the memory embedded in the consumable unit. Accordingly, information stored in the memory may be changed and thus it may be difficult to use and manage the consumable unit. Therefore, there has been an attempt to reinforce security of the memory of the consumable unit.
However, the unauthorized person may hack into the apparatus communicating with the consumable unit rather than the memory. In particular, an expedient to hack security technology applied to the consumable unit by changing a boot process of a main memory embedded in a body of the apparatus may be developed.